The Baljeatles / Vanessassary Roughness
Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet at a summer rock camp. Meanwhile after finding out that Stacy feels like a third wheel around her, Candace sets her up with Coltrane and the two start to get along. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to create a baby army. Vanessa tries to get her dad, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a capsule containing a rare chemical in the Superduper Mega Superstore in order to convince him that she’s responsible enough to have her own car. Even with Ferb helping her, what initially seems an easy task becomes complicated when Candace, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet and Perry also try to get the capsule for their own purposes. Summary Phineas and Ferb are sitting in their backyard listening to an ear-piercing noise. A frustrated Phineas stands up and tells Ferb what they’re going to do today. They’re not going to find out what they are going to do today as long as the noise continues. The two walk out of the yard just as Candace shakes her fist out the window, telling them to be quiet or she’s going to bust…her empty backyard. Her friend Stacy closes the window, telling her to stop trying to bust her backyard. Candace’s phone rings and she quickly answers it when she finds out it’s Jeremy inviting her and Stacy to his friend’s concert. All of a sudden, Candace realizes that Jeremy has never given her a nickname. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb follow the ear-piercing sound and arrive at Baljeet’s house. There, they find out that Baljeet signed up for a class called “Summer Rocks” which he thought it was a Geology class but it turned out to be a rock and roll camp and is scared he’ll fail the class. Phineas notes that he was making an interesting sound with his guitar, but finds out it was actually the “Fail Wail” coming from Baljeet himself. Phineas and Ferb then offer to teach him how to rock. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus is being told by Major Monogram that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying baby supplies all over town. He has to find out what he’s up to and stop it. Back at Baljeet’s house, Phineas is trying to explain to Baljeet that rock and roll isn’t about books and studying, it’s about expressing his feeling through music. He asks Baljeet what he does when he’s angry and sad, but it turns out he just always does math and the feelings “come and go.” In the meantime, Candace and Stacy arrive at the concert where Jeremy and Coltrane are. When Stacy comments that Coltrane is kinda cute, Candace begins to wonder if she has a crush on him and frantically tries to decide what to do. Stacy interrupts her and the two walk over to the boys where Candace tries to get Jeremy to nickname her and is annoyed by his lack of response. At the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Perry sneaks in from inside a teddy bear but is caught by Doofenshmirtz’s Nanny-Inator diapered and put in a large playpen. Doofenshmirtz approaches him and explains that he plans on forming an army of babies by projecting the sound of his heartbeat throughout the city and attracting them to him. Phineas and Ferb are still trying to make Baljeet understand the connection of feeling to rock and roll. Baljeet strings an A-chord because he feels like he wants an A. Phineas realizes this is going to be harder than he thought. At the Summer Rocks concert, things are going well for Stacy and Coltrane until Candace tries (and fails) to call Stacy over to her inconspicuously. Candace tells Stacy she still isn’t able to get Jeremy to nickname her and is told that maybe Jeremy isn’t the type of person to nickname people. This is quickly proven wrong as Jeremy walks over, calling out nicknames to everyone except Candace. Shortly afterwards, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford arrive at the Summer Rocks concert in a white limo. Doofenshmirtz connects a monitor that takes his pulse and transmits it to the Bum-Bum-Inator, broadcasting it to all the babies. Meanwhile, Baljeet’s band, The Baljeatles, go onstage. However, Baljeet stays behind the curtains since he doesn’t know how to rock and is scared of getting a bad grade. Coltrane walks up to him and tells him that there are no grades and the concert was just for fun. Baljeet is immediately angered by this and decides to express his feeling through music to his like-minded peer group. He performs the song Gimme a Grade while Doofenshmirtz is trying to relax so his heartbeat won’t go too fast and short out the Bum-Bum-Inator. Perry escapes the giant playpen (by pouring water from his baby bottle into his diaper making the Nanny-inator change him) and chases him, causing the Bum-Bum-Inator to pop and shoot into the sky, taking Doofenshmirtz with it. As the Baljeatles’ performance ends, Candace trips and falls on Jeremy while dancing, accidentally giving herself a nickname. When she tells Jeremy he was supposed to come up with a nickname, and not herself, he tells her he didn’t give her one because he likes her name, Candace. Phineas and Ferb confront Baljeet and Phineas tells him that, if it means anything, he gives him an A+ in rock. Baljeet replies with, “No, that means almost nothing.” Vanessa and her dad drive on the back of his scooter, when she is explaining that she is old enough now to have a car, and that she can’t ride around the back of his scooter everywhere she needs to go. A boy drives up them on a motorcycle and asks if she wants a ride on a ‘real bike,’ at which point Doofenshmirtz fires an Away-Inator installed on his helmet at him, and the boy is vanished to another dimension, where he is crushed by a small alien with a mallet. Doofenshmirtz claims that driving his fun again, since he has his Inator. Meanwhile, Linda is driving Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy and Perry to the Superduper Mega Superstore, and Phineas tells Ferb that it is the largest supplier of everything in the Tri-State Area. Ferb, however, is too distracted to be listening to him, as Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa pull up next to their car, and Ferb is too busy focusing on Vanessa. The kids ask what Linda is going to be getting, and she replies that she will be needing 80 pounds of potatoes and mayonnaise to make salad for her bridge club, and they marvel at how much potato salad she needs.They reach the Superduper Mega Superstore, and Phineas and Ferb stare in awe at how big and amazing the store is. After being dropped off at the “Park Your Pooch” area, Perry receives a call from Major Monogram on a bone phone, who informs Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is present at the mall. Perry realises he cannot go into the mission undisguised, as there are many of his acquaintances around, so he grabs a sporty Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, shoes and puts them on, who is then seen by a guy who is dressed exactly the same way as him, who says, “You look fabulous!” Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa arrive at the store with a long shopping list. Vanessa is still begging Doofenshmirtz for a car, but he blankly refuses saying that taking the easy way out is not the right thing to do. He then notices a capsule of Pizzazium Infinionite, an extremely rare element (but oddly, commercially available), the uses of which are currently unknown. He is pleased that he has finally found a capsule, but Vanessa is confused. Doofenshmirtz pulls out a projector and a screen, and shows a black and white documentary on the discovery of Pizzazium Infonionite. Vanessa asks him where he got the projector and screen, but is cut off by Doofenshmirtz noticing that the last capsule of Pizzazium has been taken by someone else right under his nose. It is then revealed that Baljeet has the capsule which he needs for his science project, with Buford acting as an “angry wall of meat” to protect it. Doofenshmirtz rages on about how he now has to go search for it all over the huge store, and Vanessa sees an opportunity to get her car. She persuades her dad to let her have her own car if she succeeds in retrieving the capsule. Reluctantly, the doctor gives her a Pizzazium-locator to aid her in the search. While Mrs. Flynn goes shopping, Candace and Stacy go off to find the perfect present for Jeremy, because it is the anniversary of the first time Candace and Jeremy went to Slushy Dog together, where he apparently spilled a cheese dog with mustard all over her. Candace searches for a gift, but she is stuck. She then remembers that Jeremy likes camping, and Stacy suggests a pocket knie or a bow. Candace then suggests a lantern, which Stacy says could also work. Phineas and Ferb stumble across massage chairs, where they both take a seat and relax as it massages them. Baljeet is then explaining to Buford what he is going to use the Pizzazium for, when Buford carelessly drops the capsule several floors down. Candace and Stacy are still looking for a lantern, but none of the sizes are right. Stacy claims that the perfect lantern just can’t fall out of the sky, but the Pizzazium capsule falls right into Candace’s outstretched hands, where she mistakes it for a lantern and decides to give it to Jeremy. Realizing the perfect gift has fallen out of the sky, Stacy says, “I stand corrected.” Perry has overheard the conversation between Vanessa and Dr. Doofenshmirtz earlier about the capsule of Pizzazium, steals it from Candace only to drop it later when he bumps into Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The doctor asks him if they have met before. Ferb is reading when he sees Vanessa approaching the capsule, which has ended up behind his chair. He pushes her out of the aisle, narrowly missing Buford and Baljeet riding a cart who regain the capsule. The song I’m Me is then played as everyone tries to get the Pizzazium back. During this whole time, Phineas remains largely inactive, relaxing on the massage chair, claiming that his fingers look like snakes, and that he can’t feel his brain. They then cut to Buford and Baljeet who have the capsule, but Buford accidentally drops it into a ventilation system, finally ending up in a ballpit. Vanessa sees it, and hopes that no one sees her searching for it. She then notices Ferb in the ballpit with a vacuum cleaner. Linda passes by and asks Ferb if he is too young to play in the ball pit, and he replies “Yes, yes I am.” Linda accepts this and walks off. Vanessa then asks Ferb if ‘Ferb’ is his real name. He replies that it is actually short for something, and he is about to tell her his real name, but he is cut off when he finds the capsule. Vanessa thanks him and runs off. Candace and Stacy chase after the capsule wearing helmets and rollerblades. Dr. Doofenshmirtz accidentally activates a lawnmower, which joins the party in a humorous and noisy chase all around the mall. Ferb and Vanessa cooperate smoothly, both displaying impressive acrobatic skills. Perry enters a ball launcher, successfully catches up with the others and temporarily gets hold of the capsule before bumping into Dr. Doofenshmirtz once more. Candace, Stacy, Buford and Baljeet end up crashing into a line of shelves; where Stacy discovers they do actually make a card for a “spilled cheese dog with mustard.” Vanessa swings down the ground floor on a rope of lanterns. She grabs the capsule, but the rope she uses gets caught in the rampaging lawnmower which is stuck at the top of an escalator. The lawnmower is slowly pulling her up the escalator when Ferb swings to her rescue on a fishing rod. Ferb cuts the rope and swiftly disassembles the mower with a Swiss army knife. Vanessa thanks him and says she has to get the capsule to her dad, and Ferb uses the ball launcher to send the capsule flying across the mall, landing near the entrance. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz gleefully picks it up, Perry pulls a detector towards the doctor and the alarm goes off, as the capsule hasn’t been paid for. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is accused of shoplifting and dragged away by the security guards, claiming he doesn’t have anyone to curse. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Corbin Bleu as Coltrane *Additional Voices: Susanne Blakeslee, Corey Burton, Jeff “Swampy” Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Ashley Tisdale :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode